


A Thousand Years (Isn’t Long Enough to Love You)

by AlyKat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint and Phil get married, Drabble, Ficlet, Good Guy Tony, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, shieldhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief overview of Clint and Phil's wedding and first dance together as husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years (Isn’t Long Enough to Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a brief lull between classes. It's nothing fancy or overly special, in fact it's not really all that long to begin with. It's just a drabble I was struck down with inspiration for and decided I needed to write it. I want to write another one soon that's more elaborate than this one because, let's face it, the world needs more stories that actually showcase their wedding and reception. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. =)

It was supposed to be a small ceremony, just their friends and some colleagues from SHIELD. That was what Phil had wanted. Nothing over the top or extravagant. Just him, the love (and bane) of his life, their friends and nothing more. What did he get instead? A hundred and fifty people (including family from Phil’s side), the ballroom at the Ritz Hotel rented out for their reception, and more glitz and glam than he was personally comfortable with. Tony had said to consider it his wedding present to them. Phil would have been much happier being promised the eccentric engineer wouldn’t blow up half the city accidentally or make a spectacle of himself at the small reception he’d originally planned for.

In the end though, it really didn’t matter. Things had amazingly gone off without a hitch. The ceremony was actually quite beautiful, everything he could have wanted and then some. They’d decided that neither one would be walked down the aisle, but instead each emerge from side doors and meet in the middle of the arch, standing to face each other in front of the officiate. It was the first time Phil remembers ever seeing the infamous Clinton Francis Barton wearing an honest to God tux and while he looked so silly in it, the senior agent had to admit that the sight was enough to almost moisten his eyes. Almost.

The lights of the ballroom dimmed until just the faint pinks and purples from the stage and overhead lights filled the room. People who had been on the dance floor lazily drifted back to their seats while two lone figures moved to stand in the middle of the room. The sweet, soft piano and violin chords drifted from the speakers as Phil drew Clint closer to him, one arm slipping around the man’s waist, the other taking up his new husband’s hand and holding it close to his chest as they swayed in time to the music. Cheeks resting against each other’s gently, his head swam with the calming and almost sweet scent of Clint’s cologne. He could hear a voice under the music, a soulful voice that was the closest thing to heaven he’d ever heard, singing softly into his ear. Though the archer was in fact a very good singer, very few were ever privileged enough to hear him break into song. It was something Phil took to heart and cherished each time he’d wake up to songs drifting from his lover’s side of the bed.

_“I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more…”_

~*~*~*~

Tony stood back against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk playing over his lips. He really wasn’t a real big fan of weddings, but after everything Clint and Phil had been through? Clint not finding out Phil was still alive until two and a half months after the fact? Phil not being allowed to make contact until he was mostly healed and had gone through numerous amounts of psych evaluations and some therapy? He felt they really did deserve this night to be perfect for them. Now watching them hold each other close, swaying together in time with the music for their first dance as a married couple, he knew he’d done right.

His smirk grew more as he saw something that didn’t nearly happen enough come over Phil; an honest to goodness smile –one that lit up his whole face and brought a shine to his eyes—and a laugh mixed into the music. It was good to see that the archer, who could best anyone in just about any video game and had a deep love for practical jokes, could make the straight-laced and ever-serious agent show this whole other side.

Smiling softly, Tony gave a final nod of approval at the pair before silently slipping out the side door. He’d take care of the city that night. Let the lovebirds finish their dance.


End file.
